zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (born June 26, 1992) is an American actress and country music singer. She stars as Sam Puckett in the Nickelodeon show iCarly. She has also guest starred in a number of other television series, including Zoey 101, Malcolm in the Middle, Will & Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, True Jackson, VP and Judging Amy. In mid 2010, she starred in "Fred: The Movie" as Bertha, Fred Figglehorn's best friend. Biography Jennette was born in Garden Grove, California, and has three older brothers, three dogs, and two turtles. She gained interest in acting after watching Harrison Ford in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope right after her mother recovered from breast cancer. She started her acting career in 2000 at the age of eight on MADtv. In addition to supporting the Cody Waters Foundation, Jennette was active in campaigns such as stopping child soldiers (she is in the Invisible Children Inc. group) and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Jennette did a PSA for Safe Kids USA which is aired on Nickelodeon and Teen Nick. Acting Jennette's first appearance was in 2000 on MADtv at eight years old. Since then she starred or guest starred in several television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order SVU, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There and Close to Home. In 2003, she had the chance to act with her inspiration, Harrison Ford in the movie Hollywood Homicide. In 2005, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress for her performance in Strong Medicine as Hailey Campos. She has also appeared in several commercials such as one for Sprint and another commercial for crossing the road safely. Since 2007, she has had a starring role in the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly, as Carly's best friend Sam Puckett. In 2008 she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on iCarly, and for her performance as Dory Sorenson in the TV movie The Last Day of Summer. She was nominated for a 2009 Teen Choice Award, in the Favorite TV Sidekick category for her work on iCarly. She also was casted to the role of Bertha, in Fred: The Movie, a movie based on the Fred Figglehorn YouTube series. Music In June 2008, she announced on her official web site that she was working on her debut album. The first single, "So Close" was released on March 10, 2009. The second single, "Homeless Heart", a cover of a song from Amanda Stott, was released on May 19. The song was released in honor of Jennette's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, who died at the age of 9 from brain cancer, and 20% of the proceeds were donated to the Cody Waters Foundation. She met Cody Waters through St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. After the single "So Close" was released in March 2009, Jennette announced that her debut album would be released on June 30, 2009. By the time June ended, no album had been released and on July 6, 2009, Jennette announced she had signed a deal with Capitol Records Nashville. She has appeared in the music videos for Faith Hill's "The Way You Loved Me" (remix version) and Wild Horse's "Safely Home". Discography Singles Filmography Gallery External links *Official website * * * * * Category:Actresses Category:Musician Category:Cast Category:1992 births